


Una última vez

by WinterVBlack



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, PWP, Sad, Toxic Relationship, abuse mention, bit romantic, codependent relationship, leanlo 7-7, noddle is mentioned, russel is mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterVBlack/pseuds/WinterVBlack
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo luego de lo sucedido en Plastic Beach, y Stuart trata de buscar paz en su nueva normalidad.Una noche en un antro de Londres se siente observando entre la multitud, observado de una manera que pensó nunca volver a sentir.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Una última vez

Una última vez  
Estaba en un trance, uno interminable, doloroso, adictivo. El lugar se llenaba de luces de colores en un abismo repleto de gente y alcohol. Era casi como describiría su estancia en aquel sótano de un apartado suburbio, donde desde su pequeña ventana podía ver de vez en cuando basura arrastrada por el viento y, por supuesto, esos zapatos que cruzaban la calle hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio.  
Un depredador que pareciera analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, que lo vigilaba día y noche esperando el mejor momento para atacarlo y terminar con su vida.  
Claro que ahora él estaba embriagándose en un antro en la ciudad, muy lejos de cualquier suburbio y sótano mal ventilado, y, lo más importante, lejos de él.  
Y si era cierto todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza, ¿por qué se sentía tan amenazado?  
No podía reconocer los rostros sonrientes de las personas que bailaban a su alrededor en un cúmulo de cuerpos sudorosos, pero lo sentía, alguien lo observaba. Un perro de caza enviado para destruirlo pieza por pieza. Solo estaba jugando con su comida antes de devorarla por completo.  
Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba aire, lo que fuera estaba bien pero no quería seguir en ese limbo. La sien le palpitaba y sus manos, más sudorosas que de costumbre, trataban de secarse inútilmente en sus pantalones.  
Ya había divisado la puerta, y acercándose más y más con pasos largos, pero como Sísifo antes de cumplir con su cometido algo lo detuvo, una pequeña y delgada mano que lo tomaba del brazo.  
“¡Si eres tú!” La pequeña mujer con un piercing en la nariz le gritaba para darse a escuchar entre el sonido de la música y gritos de otras personas “Pensé que te conocía apenas entraste, pero no estaba segura, eres 2d ¿verdad?”  
“Ahm, sí” Respondió el peliazul mientras seguía mirando la puerta sin prestarle tanta atención. Su cabeza a punto de estallar junto con la presión de su nuca la cual se había intensificado, como si fuese el objetivo de un francotirador dispuesto a atacar “De hecho yo quería salir un poco y…”  
“Entiendo, eres alguien muy conocido y no quieres que nos vean haciendo estas cosas en público, pero si quieres conozco un lugar cerca” La mano de la mujer subía coqueta por su brazo hasta terminar en su hombro, restregando su cuerpo contra él “Solo dímelo y nos vamos”, un guiño fue lo que bastó para hacerlo entender sus intenciones.  
“Oh no, yo no soy, yo…” Trastabillaba mientras trataba de darse a entender. Sus sentidos estaban nublados por la música, el alcohol, el acercamiento no deseado de otra persona hacia él.  
Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo delantero, y antes de excusarse apropiadamente por la “invitación” recibida, una mano se introdujo en su pantalón sacando su móvil.  
Los ojos de la intrusa barrían la pantalla, incrédulos y después furiosos para así mirar al más alto.   
“Mira, si venías con alguien solo tenías que decirlo”. Resopló devolviendo el móvil para darse la vuelta e irse.  
No era que le interesara que se hubiera ido, pero no entendía quién podría estar llamándole a esa hora.   
Se acercó a empujones a la puerta de emergencia mientras trataba de enfocarse igualmente en la luz azul que emanaba de su celular  
*Ven*--- 2:21 am  
*Deja de coquetear y ven*--- 2:22 am  
*Ahora*--- 2:22 am  
Su mano ya en la perilla temblaba un poco. Desbloqueó la pantalla y buscó la información del contacto  
“Número Desconocido”---última conexión 2:23am  
No tenía que ser un genio para saber que su paranoia no era una invención nerviosa causada por los traumas del pasado, ambos originados por la misma persona, la cual lo acechaba desde lo más profundo de la obscuridad.  
Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y lentamente retiro la mano de la puerta. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se sentía atrapado.  
Su playera se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor producido en parte por el calor humano, por otra era por el miedo que hace tanto no sentía. No quería mirar y encontrarse con esa mirada, esa que lo había hecho temblar de tantas maneras posibles que el solo sentimiento se le hacía inhumano.  
Sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más, y de un momento a otro una ola de adrenalina lo hizo voltear, no tardando en encontrar esos ojos negros fijos en él.   
Al otro lado del lugar y sentado en la barra recibiendo lo que pareciesen ser sus primeros tragos de la noche, una cabellera negra reflejaba las luces de neón del anuncio con el nombre de las bebidas alcohólicas disponibles.  
Ya no importaba su ataque de ansiedad, su dolor de cabeza o su cuerpo, solo importaba que esos ojos no dejaran de verlo.  
Y como un cordero aceptando ir al matadero, un paso tras otro lo dirigían a aquella arma que se posaría en su cabeza para darle su final. En ningún momento aquellos ojos dejaron de seguirlo, de acecharlo, hasta que se detuvieron un frente al otro.  
“Hola Mudz, hace mucho que no-” un codazo en el costado interrumpió al peliazul, haciendo que el espacio entre el moreno y él fuera minúsculo, demasiado para verse después de mucho tiempo. Al parecer una bola de adolescentes con sus nuevas ID falsas estaban impacientes por embriagarse y no les importaba quien se atravesara en su camino.  
“Siéntate”, gruñó Murdoc señalando una silla a su lado, su ceño fruncido se hacía cada vez más notorio mientras que Stuart sopesaba sus palabras y obedecía. Al sentarse un whisky esperaba por él en la barra, el pelinegro degustaba el suyo.  
Antes hubiera sido tan sencillo beber hasta caerse y reír sin preocupaciones aun sabiendo que el pelinegro no lo consideraba ni siquiera un amigo, pero la vida en ¬¬¬¬¬Plastic Beach había cambiado todo.  
Al inicio había tratado a Murdoc como su ídolo, alguien a quien seguir, después fue casi como un compañero. Pero ese último año, el sótano, aquellas noches con él en un estado de embriaguez que hacía muchas veces no recordar la mayoría de cosas que pasaban y sus cuerpos chocando desesperadamente, aferrándose el uno al otro, ansiosos por sentir algo cálido entre esa guerra eterna a la cual se había reducido su vida convirtió en su estropeada cabeza a Mudz en un Dios. Uno que destruye todo a su paso pero al mismo tiempo te da una razón para vivir. Lo había transformado en su escudo ante otros y su enemigo en la intimidad. Él era su todo, perdición y salvación en una misma moneda.  
Pero había pasado un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, y ahora Stuart vivía en un apartamento en Londres junto con Russ y Noodle. Cada uno con sus propios problemas como para lidiar con los de él también, así que nunca les mencionaba nada.  
Sus uñas de colores hacían tintinear el vaso mientras su vista se enfocaba en las luces cambiantes que iluminaban la barra. Estaba completamente perdido en su propia ensoñación por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la mano del pelinegro rodeó su cintura posesivamente enterrando un poco las uñas en sus caderas.  
“¿Mudz?”  
“Cállate” silenció el moreno con una mueca de desagrado “Al parecer solo un año basto para olvidarte de tus modales, ¿eh?” Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, una que no llegaba a sus ojos.  
Stuart tragó un poco de saliva mientras se concentraba en el vaso aún lleno delante de él.  
“Yo no entiendo de lo que hablas, y si no tienes algo mejor que decirme es mejor que me vaya”. De un solo trago bebió todo ese líquido lleno de remordimientos, pero una mano lo detuvo.  
“Oh, ángel, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan aburrido”. La fuerza aplicada en su muñeca impidiéndole irse le hacía reprimir un gemido de dolor.  
“Siempre lo eh sido”, respondió el peliazul tratando de alejarse logrando que la relajada cara del pelinegro volviera a contraerse.  
“Yo no recuerdo eso, Stuart”, sus ojos no abandonaban las pupilas del otro, y casi como si fuera un hechizo este dejó de forcejear.  
¿Acaso era el tono que había usado? ¿Sus ojos amenazantes? ¿El hecho de que sabía que nunca iba a ganar?  
No, él sabía que lo había hecho parar, había sido su nombre, pronunciado por aquellos labios resecos que lo habían hecho gritar y llorar tantas veces.  
Y con solo eso el pelinegro sabía que lo tenía bajo su control. Tomo su mano ahora delicadamente sabiendo que el otro no intentaría escapar y lo guio hasta los sucios lavatorios con poca iluminación. Entrando juntos a uno de los cubículos “especiales” mientras Mudz cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Era un espacio pequeño para dos hombres adultos juntos, pero para lo que el mayor tenía en mente era perfecto.  
“De rodillas”  
Stuart obedeció, su rostro quedaba perfectamente a la altura de su bragueta. Y sin pensarlo más desabrochó el botón del pantalón delante de él y con sus dientes bajo el cierre.  
“No sabía que estabas tan ansioso”.  
La risa de Murdoc era seca y sin humor, sin contar que estaba completamente erecto y la broma era para sí mismo más que para 2d, pero el peliazul nunca decía nada, juró nunca hacerlo después de la última vez.  
Luego de maniobrar un poco el miembro estaba casi tocando su nariz, y permitiéndose olerlo recordó todas esas noches que eso podría haberse considerado su alimento, pero no está, esta era su noche, la noche donde sus sentidos estaban dormidos al igual que su conciencia y pudor. Así que sin dudarlo, y luego de un pequeño beso en la punta, puso el miembro del pelinegro hasta tocar su garganta, haciendo que los vellos del otro rozaran su nariz y barbilla.  
“Te has vuelto bastante bueno en esto”. Su voz se oía calmada, pero 2d lo sabía, una buena mamada con un inicio fuerte lo hacía enloquecer.  
Su garganta se abría y cerraba una y otra vez debido a las embestidas que él mismo generaba, moviendo su cabeza adelante y atrás mientras sus manos se aferraban a los costados de las piernas de Murdoc para brindar un poco de equilibrio.  
“¡Vamos Stuart, eso no fue lo que te enseñé a hacer!”, gruñó el pelinegro “Si no lo haces bien lo haré yo”.  
El sabor tan conocido en su boca, el sucio y frío suelo en sus rodillas, la mezclilla entre sus dedos y esa mirada, igual de penetrante que su miembro, lo hacía salivar y desear más.   
Sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y profundos traían lágrimas involuntarias a su rostro gracias al roce con su campanilla y un poco de asfixia, pero, ¿cómo podría negarse?, eso le encantaba, había sido entrenado para que le gustara duro.  
Una mano se posó en su cabello obligándolo a ir más rápido, con movimientos erráticos y acompañados de una respiración pesada y algo entrecortada no tardó mucho en que sintiera el líquido caliente llenar su boca con embestidas cada vez más lentas.  
“Traga”.  
Sus manos apretaron la mezclilla de los pantalones y aún con lágrimas en los ojos tragó. Y sin apartar la mirada abrió la boca para mostrar la orden cumplida.  
El mayor se subió la bragueta y acomodó un poco su playera para después salir del cubículo dejando al peliazul aún de rodillas y algo desorientado. 2d se levantó aún con las piernas débiles por haber soportado su peso y por la completamente dura erección que tenía entre estas. Al salir el pelinegro secaba sus manos despreocupadamente. “Apúrate, ya me voy”, dijo.  
Era obvio a quien le hablaba Murdoc, pero él había decidido que eran suficientes malas decisiones por una noche, solo quería llegar al apartamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, arreglar su “pequeño” problema, tomar una ducha y dormir, solo eso. Apenas puso una mano en la perilla la misma voz lo detuvo.  
“¿A dónde crees que vas?”  
“A casa”. No quería mirar, sabía que si lo hacía su determinación de hace cinco segundos se iría por el caño, casi el mismo lugar a donde se había ido su dignidad.  
“Oh, ¿así que el imbécil por fin consiguió a alguien y por eso crees que tienes derechos, eh?”, la voz burlona seguía lejos de él, si se apuraba podía irse corriendo, pero otra idea surgió en su mente.  
Ya estaba cansado de huir, de ser acechado, de vivir con miedo, de que sus peores momentos hubieran sido con la misma persona que tenía su corazón.  
Su mano se alejó de la perilla de la puerta y aún con pasos inseguros se acercó al moreno. Sus miradas se entrelazaron, la típica sonrisa del mayor no abandonaba su rostro, él sabía muy bien qué significaba esto, y sin perder tiempo acorraló al más alto en la pared, su rodilla rozando su miembro, sus uñas enterrándose en la piel del peliazul, y su boca buscando la otra, sin descanso, como queriendo recuperar el tiempo.  
Al separarse los labios del peliazul, ahora más rojos e hinchados seguían pidiendo por más. Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros del pelinegro, con suplicas atoradas en la garganta y desbordando por sus ojos.  
Inevitablemente pequeños gemidos entrecortados salían de su boca mientras la boca de Murdoc dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Lentamente 2d fue acercando su rostro al oído del bajista haciendo que una pequeña corriente eléctrica bajara por la espalda de este, el aliento cálido de su prisionero y esos sonidos de ángel despertaban una vez más su libido.  
Tantos meses sin 2d, sin su piel, sus gemidos atravesando el búnker en Plastic Beach, el sabor agridulce de su elíxir, tantos meses sin “su” 2d.  
Lo pensaba…no, 2d nunca podría dejarlo, nuca podría escapar de él, él era suyo.  
Y cuando regresó a buscarlo, ¿qué encontró?, a una zorra coqueteándole a “su” propiedad. Instintivamente clavo más fuerte sus uñas en las caderas del peliazul, sacándole otro jadeo justo al lado de su oído.  
“Mudz, llévame contigo” las palabras se deslizaron como néctar en sus labios parando cualquier acción del mayor. Un simple susurro suyo había bastado para descolocarlo por completo. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿por fin 2d, luego de tantos años, había cedido ante él?  
No tenía que pensar dos veces, los brazos del peliazul seguían entrelazados en su nuca. Levantando la vista hasta quedar completamente uno frente al otro, y miró sus ojos, esos que luego de tantas lágrimas seguían reflejando galaxias enteras, galaxias que estaban mirándolo fijamente, expectantes por él.  
“Mudz…” ¿Por qué sus labios siempre pronunciaban su nombre de esa forma?, casi como una plegaria que lo incitaba a pecar.  
Se alejó del peliazul y lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, no podía seguí en ese lugar. Ahora 2d, no, Stuart era suyo por completo.

En el auto no había música, y a esas horas de la noche el tráfico no existía, solo los sonidos del motor y a veces los rechinidos de las llantas sobre el pavimento los acompañaban. Los nudillos del pelinegro se aferraban al volante, había esperado tanto para ese momento que no sabía responder ante la utópica situación, esa que se colaba entre sueños convirtiéndose en roces a mitad de la noche tratando inútilmente de olvidar aquellos sentimientos, ahogándose en alcohol, enredado con cuerpos que poco o nada recordaría la mañana siguiente.  
Pero nadie superaría jamás a ese Dios que de vez en cuando yacía con él. Con seguridad Plastic Beach lo habría vuelto loco si no fuera por que 2d estaba a su lado, casi se sentía Winston Churchill con una puta a lado de su oficina en caso de estrés.  
¿Pero cómo podría considerarlo eso?   
Stuart nunca había pedido nada a cambio, aún después de ver todo lo que el moreno podía ser capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quería, ¿qué no haría por tener al peliazul en sus brazos, completamente suyo hasta el final de sus días?  
No podía pensar en nada, solo quería llegar a esa pocilga al otro lado de la maldita ciudad lo más rápido que pudiera. Sus ojos no abandonaban el camino y su manos apretaban cada vez más el volante, se le estaba haciendo eterna la noche, y esperaba que así permaneciera; callada, tranquila y con promesas a punto de cumplirse.  
Luego de un rato el portón automático de un viejo edificio se abrió, estacionando el viejo Cadillac en el único cajón libre, subieron al elevador. Mientras el ascensor se movía ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, ya habría suficiente tiempo para eso.  
Apenas la llave dejó la cerradura abierta del apartamento 1902, sus cuerpos se atrajeron como imanes, sus labios se unían, y a cada movimiento otra prenda era desprendida, ardiente por el deseo. “No sabes cuánto eh esperado por este momento Stu” las palabras del mayor chocaban contra la blanca piel del otro mientras lo marcaba como suyo. Su lengua deslizándose de su barbilla al pecho, pasando por su clavícula y terminando en sus botones.  
“Mudz, yo no vine aquí por eso”, sus manos se aferraban a la alfombra mientras sentía como su cuerpo era ávidamente explorado por esas manos tan bien conocidas.  
“Claro que no ángel, tu viniste aquí por el premio mayor”, una sonrisa volvió a cruzar sus labios, esta vez más dulce y expectante.  
Sus cuerpos se enredaban y separaban solo lo suficiente para volverse a unir una y otra vez. Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación, disfrutando del suave vaivén de los dos cuerpos chocando y produciendo una deliciosa fricción interna que ambos anhelaban desde el primer día lejos uno del otro.  
“Quiero tocarte”, fue lo único inteligible que había podido pronunciar el peliazul antes de perder el habla nuevamente ante el aumento de velocidad en las embestidas que ahora rozaban ese punto dulce que lo hacía derretirse.  
“Aférrate a mi Stu, hazlo ángel”, las palabras del moreno resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo crecer su excitación, su sentido de inferioridad, de protección, todo lo que Murdoc siempre había significado para él.  
Sus manos se aferraron en los hombros del otro, de vez en cuando dejando marcas que aparecerían la mañana siguiente, labios moviéndose al compás del vaivén de sus pelvis. Eran movimientos lentos, disfrutándose mutuamente y aprovechando cada momento como si fuera el último.  
“Murdoc”, ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso, pero tenía que decirle, por algo estaba ahí.  
“Ángel, lo estás haciendo tan bien, sigue así”, sus palabras lentas y cargadas de una tensión próxima a su orgasmo nublaba su mente con la más dulce de las nieblas.  
“Te amo Mudz”.  
Y fue en ese momento que sus frentes se separaron y cualquier movimiento del moreno paró.  
“¿Qué?”, preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo aún con la respiración agitada  
“Yo te amo Mudz”. El silencio se hacía cada vez más largo. Inseguras, sus manos volvieron a atraer el rostro del otro para un beso.  
¿Cómo se podía negar ante él?, a ese Dios al que siempre imaginó recitándole esas palabras a la luz de la luna. A él que estaba haciendo lo que Murdoc no había conseguido decir en más de diez años.  
Sus labios correspondieron el beso y sus manos se posicionaron de nuevo en las caderas, siguiendo el mismo vaivén con el que habían comenzado; suave, arrítmico y con el solo fin de satisfacer al otro tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el moreno saliera del menor y lo ayudara a llegar a la cama y limpiarse para poder finalmente acostarse y dormir abrazados a la luz de la luna.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al levantarse de la cama la luz del sol se colaba entre sus cortinas, debía de haberse quedado bastante dormido. Y recordando lo que había sucedido unas horas antes buscó con la mirada cualquier signo del peliazul, pero nada aparecía.   
Con un ligero miedo arrastrándose por su garganta se dirigió al vestíbulo donde tendrían que encontrarse sus ropas de la noche anterior, pero donde solo estaban las suyas.  
“Stu, ¿dónde estás?”, su voz aun ronca salía con aire de preocupación, “Stuart, ya deja de jugar y ven, vamos a desayunar”, exigió ahora en tono más serio  
El aire chocaba contra su cuerpo desnudo y las manos le sudaban, sin embargo no se movía de su sitio, expectante por el más mínimo sonido que le confirmara que esto sólo había sido una mala broma y revelara la ubicación del menor, sonido que nunca llegó.  
Desesperado luego de unos instantes abrió cada puerta, cada cajón, volcó cada mueble lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a su amante no queriendo reconocer lo que pasaba.  
Luego de un rato en completo silencio por fin aceptó la realidad, estaba completamente solo una vez más.  
Y después de tantos años, de todo el alcohol que había bebido, las personas con las que se había acostado, las drogas que había probado, por fin esas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin nadie a su lado para consolarlo como Stuart siempre había hecho.


End file.
